Final Sun
by XxChelseaxX
Summary: When Danica moves to Forks after inheriting a house there she befriends Rennesmee and her family.However things arn't what they seem and darkness lurks around every corner.What Danica doesn't know is that the closer she gets the more danger shes is in...


**Ok so this is my first ever story so be nice. ****It was really hard to come up with a story line. So I hope in the end It turned out to be good enough. Please review my story when you're finished because I need to know if you think if you all want me to continue with the next Chapter. I think that's all then so… Happy Reading Chelsea xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Twilight though I would love to.**

---------------------------------------------------------

"If there's magic in boxing it is the magic of fighting battles beyond endurance, beyond cracked ribs, ruptured kidneys and detached retinas. It's the magic of risking everything for a dream that nobody sees but you."

_Unknown Poet _

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

PREFACE

The pain was excruciating. It felt like I had been branded in the throat with a wrought iron. Surely it would have to stop soon, it had to… My body tried to end the pain yet, nothing happened. What had I done to deserve this? All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. I should be so lucky. Then the burning got worse. Much, much worse. _Stop it, _I tried to beg._ Please… _But the pain was just too much. I felt my arms drop. I could now no longer feel them. They were now just like the rest of my body. Dead. And than, a burst of darkness, the whole scene was different. All the faces I once trusted had gone. I was alone from the man who reassured me I would finally have a family. But, everything they told me were lies. I tried to scream but it was no good. Please let me die. Let me die. Let me die.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

DPOV

1. Rising

This was one the one thing that I had become accustomed to. The Rain. Or is anything cold a better description? Coldness was something I have had to live with through my whole life. Well, more so since my dad had died in a recent _murder._ I grimaced at the thought while turning the radio up trying to get rid of the mental image in my head.

_My dad sitting, begging, in the corner of the dark room, pleading the crazed man to stop…To back away…_

I turned the radio up further. When it came to bad, I had experienced it all before and I could usually block it all out. But today, my thoughts were all mixed up. This time I was not dealing with a pain that I had caused. This one I couldn't make sense of. My dad was dead. I stared out at the cars flashing past mine while the rain strummed on the roof of my old 'Nissan patrol'. I looked up to a sign pointing towards stating 'Welcome to Forks'. Forks, place of my newly inherited home. The very place my dad lived for six years after turning me away to a children's home claiming he was too young to have a child clinging on to him after my mother had died of cancer at just twenty four. So I never really knew my dad and neither did I want to. However, try as I might; I still understood some things about him. First, he hurt me and mom the day he walked out the door and nothing he could have ever give me would have made up for that. Second, he turned me away when I needed him the most. Third, well, he never came looking for me. I suppressed a sigh. So why did I find myself travelling half way across the United States to the rainiest city in the continent? At that moment, my phone began buzzing in the cup holder. I twitched my hand towards it but, I decided it was best to ignore it. I frowned, just a small change in the set of my mouth. It would probably just be my _ex-_care home checking to see if I was safe. Again, my gaze locked on the dark winding road. I was here. As I got out my car I felt a moment of unease. I hadn't seen this house for ten years. The old house, which was set in on the edge of Forks, seemed smaller than what I remembered it like. I pressed tighter on the rusty keys in my hand until it began to ache.

"Welcome to your new home…" I mumbled grimly,

Perhaps though, moving would not be such a bad thing. Maybe, it would be a fresh start. A new beginning… In that instance, a chuckle escaped from my lips. The idea almost seemed like a fantasy to me. I stumbled out of my Nissan pulling my suitcase along with me. However, my suitcase was very limited as I had ever been one for clothes, so it made it lighter work. Once I was at the door I lifted my head up to the rain, letting it lightly dribble on my face, my hand gripped on to the door knob. Ah, how easily distracted I was. Suddenly a car revved behind me. I didn't look back to see who it was, instead I started to open the door.

"Excuse me," An angelic voice began. I twirled round immediately to see a man, around my age and unquestionably beautiful, staring at me with weary eyes.

"Yes?" I breathed as I stared back into his golden eyes, _perfection_. The fact was I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my life… The angel abruptly boomed a laugh. "What?" I demanded angry, looking away embarrassment flooding into my cheeks; it was almost like he knew what I was thinking. Suddenly, his face turned relaxed again.

"I'm Edward," He said, "Edward Cullen." He quickly added. Hmm… Cullen. Were had I heard that name before? "And your Danica right?" He asked smiling again polity, disturbing me.

"Umm, just Dani actually," I corrected him. His smile grew even wider. _Wow. _"Hey, do I know you?" I asked dumbly, not likely I hadn't even spent more than a week in Forks before.

"I was hoping actually you would move your car, its blocking the start of my drive." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone pointing towards a dark drive that led up through a forest of trees. It seemed like he trying to dodge my question. I nodded slowly in reply. "Ok." He said, walking away towards a very beautiful girl with chocolate colored hair and skin like his, as pure as snow, which seemed to me virtually impenetrable. I was surprised I hadn't noticed her sooner.

"Fine." I said trying to sound equally as stubborn as him however; I think a hint of embarrassment stood out in my voice, when I saw their expressions as they seemed to dance into their silver Volvo. They seemed _amused by something_. When, I finally managed to force myself into the house, I collapsed into an old arm chair in the corner of the lounge. I still couldn't make sense of anything. Who were these Cullen's and why were they so strangely familiar? Then randomly my eyes twitched towards the clock. _Damn_, twenty minutes until school. Twenty minutes until I became the latest gossip, front page. I knew It all to well it was the same story every time. I was the pale skinned new girl with unnaturally long blood red hair. _What a freak_. As I got back in my car for the second time this day, I felt a chilling breeze flow harshly at me. I shivered. _You'll fit in fine_, I told myself. _They will like you._ But, I knew this was a lie, no matter how many times I told my self otherwise. As I sat waiting for one of the three traffic lights in the town to turn green, I peered through my blanket of hair outside the car. It was raining and the sky was gray however, this did not surprise me. Somehow I found the rain calming. Then my attention turned back to the road at a yellow Porsche in front of me.

"Nice much…" I muttered to my self envying the driver. It didn't take long for my eyes to long to realize it was also turning into the school, Forks High. Great, now I would look even more of a freak as I'll be the only person with my old rust bucket. Nevertheless, I couldn't lie that I would never trade my car in for any other model. I continued following the Porsche onto the school parking lot. As I looked around relief flooded into me. The cars on the lot were all as equally old as mine. I wasn't the odd one out… Nevertheless, my gratitude did not last long as soon as I realized every students eyes were on me. Blood poured into my face, complete embarrassment. I clambered out the car trying to dodge every pair of eyes, which analyzed me, using my hair as a thick curtain. Someone whistled as I walked by. I didn't look back though hurrying forward towards the reception. I felt like I was burning up.

"Oi!" My whistler called after me, I cringed turning around to face him.

"What?" I hissed through my teeth, getting more stressed at the harassment.

"Oo…Sexy and feisty…" The man teased with a strange grin on his lips. I scowled at him, considering lunging forward and knocking him over. _No_, that wouldn't be good for me if got in a fight on my first day. It was the middle semester, not a good time to start, as it was when the teachers were at their most irritable. I took a deep breath turning away from the boy mentally noting his face so in the future I could dodge him. As I stormed into the reception one more face scanned me. The women looked in her sixties and had a round a round plumb face, with a short head of hair. The women's reaction was new to me, it sort of seemed like she was flustered, shocked…

"Umm, hello dear… What can I do for you now?" She stuttered eventually, "Oh and I'm Mrs. Briyn…" She added after gathering her thoughts together. I chuckled to my self. _Surely I wasn't that scary?_

"I just arrived today." I mumbled fiddling with my hair, weaving it through my fingers.

"Of course…" She breathed searching through the piles of paper on her desk until she found the things she wanted passing them across to me. "Here is your timetable and maps of the school. And have a good day" She explained, forcing herself to smile at me.

"Err… Thanks." I said glumly hesitating towards the door. I might as well face class now. Better sooner than later right? As I wondered out in to the corridor, I pulled out my timetable to see what lesson I had next. _Music._ The one lesson I sailed through. When I looked up from my time table my attention quickly slipped to a group of people leaning against their lockers. There were seven of them. Two of which I recognized. It was the same people from this morning. Edward Cullen and the brown haired girl. The other five were equally as gorgeous. Then, one of their heads snapped up in my direction. I gazed back looking at her studying her carefully. Her pale skin was glowing and looked colder then ice and her black spiky hair which was pointing in every possible direction, showing of her face well. She seemed to smile at me but, I reluctantly broke the gaze embarrassed. Suddenly, all of their eyes seemed locked on me. I didn't dare look up fully at them and let my embarrassment show. So, I let my hair slide onto the one side of my face leaving a red curtain for me to peek though. Their mouths were moving so fast it looked like they weren't doing anything at all. I wanted to ask what they were doing. I wanted to skim my hand across their pale skin. I wanted to know who they were. But, I knew that wasn't an option though.

"Danica?" A sweet voice asked reluctantly.

I considered answering but, I remained quiet not taking my eyes off the angels in the corner of the hall. Then, a hand touched my back. I jerked away, looking over my shoulder to see a boy grinning widely at me. The boy had ashy brown hair and was quite cute looking. I relaxed imminently, knowing that he wasn't touching me to cause any trouble.

"Hi I'm Kieran Chance, and well, you look a bit lost. I was thinking, maybe, I could take you to your next class…" He offered,

"I'm not lost." I said protectively, shaking my head, I was sure I had gone red.

"Umm. What's your next class?" He continued anyway still keeping the sweet tone in his voice.

"Music," I wasn't going to win this battle so there was no point in not telling him. Anyway, for now I was grateful to have any friends.

"Excellent!" His face was gleaming with joy, "Me too!"

Was he deluded? I would have sworn if I didn't know any better, he was falling for me… I trailed of in mid sentence and grimaced. The rest of the way to class he chattered on about his family, growing up and all that, stopping occasionally to check that I was still listening. I wasn't completely concentrating on what he was saying but, I was happy enough to let him keep talking it saved me saying explaining about my cold life. When we arrived at class, Kieran seemed reluctant to return to his normal seat but, the teacher wouldn't allow him to move by me.

"Hello, Danica." The teacher smiled at me. I forced a smile back while, I examined her name plaque. . How clique. "Here is your book and your table is at the back there." She pointed out the table farthest at the back. I gasped quietly. Not at the table though. But at the person who sat on it. It was one of the girls from the group of angels that I had seen earlier. She had thick bronze wavy hair (which was almost as long as mine), ivory colored skin, and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was flicking through her music sheets as I approached, but stopped abruptly when she spotted me. And than a warming smile appeared on her face.

"Hi I'm Rennesmee Cullen." She sang her voice like chimes, amazingly fluent, "Or Nessie."

"Thanks." I said easily giving a smile back. I tried to take some comfort in the fact that her eyes lit up when I smiled.

"You're welcome…" She said pushing some sheets towards me; I immediately started filling them in. The questions were _easy._

"Have you done this music course before?" She asked looking at my sheet, judging it with her own.

"Yeah," I admitted grinning sheepishly, "I did fast track in my old school. And I could say the same about you."

"Yes I have. Plus, my dad's brilliant at music.' "She told me sweetly. I hesitated,

"So who's your dad?" I asked continuing with the work in front of me, attempting to mask my anxious.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme are my adopted parents. They are very sweet and care for us all a lot." She seemed deep in thought.

"And the people who were with you this morning are your sisters and brothers? You look a lot like that Edward and his girlfriend…" I continued pushing for more information. Just then Nessie frowned, making my face flood red. Had I asked something too personal? "Sorry..." I mumbled.

"No it's fine." She reassured me, after taking a deep breath she continued, "Apart from Rosalie and Jasper, we are again all not related. Esme and Carlisle adopted them to. The thing is, though, they're all _together._ There is Jasper and Alice. The ever popular, Emmet and Rosalie. And Edward and Bella. Then there's me." She laughed, an inside joke maybe? I sat staring, bewildered, at her. Despite her telling me all this, I still felt like she was hiding something. Strange.

"You are all so different." I mumbled so quiet, that it came out in an almost whisper.

"More then you think." She grunted, "Anyway you're not so normal yourself. Did you say were you had come from?" Nessie mused for a second.

"I didn't," I sighed. She had to ask. "If you're referring to me being as white as a sheet, my Nan is Albino. Weird I know. But if not I've been pretty much every where. Mainly areas of London though."

"London…" Nessie mused for a second. "Oh yes the Yreanian Clan." She muttered to her self,

"What?" I asked. Suddenly her eyes were frozen with horror.

"Just old family friends." She explained shrugging her shoulders, "Nothing big." But her face told a different story. "So you were saying?" She was eager to change the conversation.

"I never really did fit it in with my foster families. I was always just the pale girl with blood red hair. The freak." I looked to see Nessie frowning. I waited for her to say something but, she remained silent. So I carried on, "And when I got the letter one day, saying that I had inherited my dads' house and, well, here I am…"

"You girls. Have you finished?" I pulled my head up to see Miss. Bryn towering over us. I opened to say something but, Rennesmee beat me to it.

"Yes we have miss. And Dani finished right after me scoring full marks." Nessie explained formally, letting Miss to take my sheet and mark it herself.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed with your progress Dani. Plus, you're finished just on time, so you can go as soon as you're ready." She nodded approvingly at me and carried on to another pair of students.

"Thanks," I said to Nessie gratefully, starting to shove all my books in my bag.

"No problem." Nessie smiled. She was already had her bag completely packed. It had only been a second since the teacher was here. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me short "See you at lunch then." She smiled one more time then she danced out the room.

"Whoa what was that all about?" Kieran asked his eyes watching Nessie.

"What was what about?" I queried pushing my hair back out my face,

"Rennesmee, talking, to you…" He mused thoughtfully,

"What do you mean Rennesmee talking to, me?"

"Well she never really speaks to anyone beyond her family, unless necessary. But, she couldn't stop talking to you…" He shaked the idea out of his head, turning his attention back to me. "So are you sitting with us all at lunch?"

"Um sure." I agreed, although there was nothing I wanted better then to be left alone to myself. But, his heart was in the right place and I no other guide so I might as well just along with it. The next lessons slowly paced by. All I had to do was sit, answer questions when I got asked them and doddle. Easy enough. As I walked out the door from a painful lesson of Chemistry, I found Kieran waiting outside for me with another girl.

"Hi Bella!" He beamed at me his eyes lighting up. I heard someone grumble at the side of him. "Oh and this is Amie." He said plainly, his smile slightly creasing.

"Hello Amie" I attempted a cheerful tone in my voice. I realized it came out sounding fake. Amie scoffed. Maybe I should tone it down next time; I made a mental note my self. As we walked into the dinner hall, I found myself being basically dragged by Kieran to a big roundish table in the middle of the hall. I looked around the room to find I was still catching everyone's attention. The girls were glaring at me and the boys were checking me out. Or maybe, that was just my over reactive mind. I mean who would find me attractive. Then a flash back came to me:

_I was sitting on the edge my real moms' bed. The room was red from the candle light. And there sat my mom. She was like me, just way more beautiful. Her red hair was cut shoulder length and she had emerald green eyes like me. The only difference between us was that she was very naturally tanned. I was five at the time and I didn't no what the future was planning for us. My mom was sitting next to me while brushing through my hair._

"_Danica… so pretty…" She sighed, her eyes gazing out the window, at the star lit sky._

"_Moms have to say that." I scoffed, "I'm not pretty anyway but, you are…" She turned to face me, pulling me onto her lap._

"_You're going to have to pay for saying you're not pretty you know." She said grinning widely. Suddenly, she started tickling me, making me giggle uncontrollably. After about a minute she stopped letting me catch a breath. Then she sighed heavily._

"_What's a matter mom?" I asked worried, I could tell something was wrong._

"_Dani?" She asked finally, "Would you promise me something?"_

"_Anything mom." I vowed solemnly._

"_Would you promise me you'll never ever cut any length of your gorgeous hair?" She asked tears thick in her eyes. I couldn't manage to speak, so I just nodded my head. Tears started to swell in my eyes too and I didn't even know why. _

"_Why mom, why?" I finally blurted out._

"_Danica, I'm…I'm- I'm go-… I'm going to d-die honey…"_

That had been, one of the couple of memories I could remember of her. My loving mother. It was wrong that it happened to her, she was always so _caring_. She had died a month after that night on the first week after Christmas. I felt something cold trickle down my check. But, I quickly wiped the tear away before anyone could notice. Just then Kieran turned to face me,

"Dani, are you ok?" He asked distracting me.

"Umm… yeah I'm fine." I said turning my attention back to the group around the table. Kieran must have seen me looking at them as well because; he started to introduce me to them.

"Dani, this is Charlotte," He pointed to a brown haired girl who was smiling sweetly at me, "Ellis," Ellis' blonde hair was grown to his shoulders, "Bradley," A black haired kid, with darkly tanned skin, " And of course you've already Amie and me. So that pretty concludes the ace crew." He grinned while getting a chair for me at the table.

"Thanks." I muttered, staring down at the floor.

"So Dani I was thinking?" I pulled my head up, not recognizing the voice. It was Bradley who spoke. He seemed to be smiling so hard, I was sure I must have been hurting his jaw. I smiled back reluctantly. "So, are you coming to the beach party Saturday? I mean everyone who's anybody is going." I heard someone grumble. I didn't have to look up to tell who it was. _Amie._

"Umm… Well-" I began but, I was cut short by Charlotte.

"Brad she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to. I mean she's not even been here a full day yet." Charlotte didn't seem to say this in a way, Amie would have, she seemed to say I more caring. I shot a grateful glance at Charlotte. But, decided to go contrary, since I didn't have anything better to do.

"Yeah go on then, I mean what's there to lose?" I sighed.

"Brilliant!" Kieran gleamed. Bradley seemed equally as pleased. "I'll text you the details." Just then the bell went. Ah, English.

"Has anyone got English next?" I asked examining my time table.

"Yes, I have." Charlotte said attentively. "See you guys tomorrow then." She said to the rest of the group.

"Um, bye." I muttered. I started walking away with Charlotte, towards the door. The rest of my lessons dragged by slowly but, it was easy enough so I was grateful. When the day had finished and I had said my final good byes, I headed of to my car exhausted. The day was finally over. Late that night, when even the stray dogs had gone to sleep, I crawled into bed and started to cry letting my heart grieving heart take over all my thoughts and feelings. I was surprised to see I hadn't woken any neighbors up with all the crying. Only a single owl stirred in the tree outside my house, as the moon began to rise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok so have you enjoyed it so far? Please Review on what you think XD Or what you think will happen next. Thanks for reading my story. Oh and if you want, I've got pictures on my profile. Bye Chelsea xxx**


End file.
